Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goggle lens, especially to a goggle lens with a multi-layer protective film that offers complete protection against harmful light such as blue light, infrared light, ultraviolet light etc.
Descriptions of Related Art
According to research papers, ultraviolet light and infrared light lead to continuous and cumulative damages to our eyes. Exposure to UV radiation has been implicated in serious eye disorders including cataract, aging of the eyes while infrared light results in cataract, retinal burns and corneal burns. In recent years, it is found that an overdose of UV light also causes macular degeneration.
The eyes are the windows of the soul. Thus the importance of the eyes is learned. In early days, wearing UV protective products is considered as an action to be a beauty. It seems only the female need to use these products. But now more research confirms that an overdose of UV light hurts our tissues and organs, especially our fragile eyes. Thus it is important to protect our eyes from damages caused by harmful light.
There is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel goggle lens.